1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for receiving a broadcasting signal and a broadcasting receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As digital broadcasting technologies have been developed, a user can receive various additional services as well as a broadcasting signal such as a video/audio signal. A digital broadcasting signal is transmitted through satellite, cable, terrestrial and Internet networks and is provided to the user. A digital broadcasting receiver can receive the digital broadcasting signal and provide various additional services as well as the video/audio signal to the user.
Recently, a natural disaster such as an earthquake or a flood or an emergency such as a terrorist threat or an incendiary fire increasingly occurs. The damage degree of the terrorist threat or the natural disaster due to environmental pollution is increased and the ripple effect thereof is also increased.
When such an emergency occurs, an emergency alert message may be included in a broadcasting signal and may be provided to the user. The user can obtain information on the emergency through the emergency alert message while viewing a broadcasting program. A broadcasting receiver for receiving a broadcasting signal including additional services such as the emergency alert message or a video signal may include a fixed broadcasting receiver for receiving the broadcasting signal without movement thereof and a mobile broadcasting receiver for receiving the broadcasting signal while moving.
Unlike the fixed broadcasting receiver, the mobile broadcasting receiver should continuously output the service such as the emergency alert message included in the received broadcasting signal.